fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Normanomicon
The Normanomicon, also known as The Book of The Extremely Dead, is a book, which is full of dark incantations and evil rites and a rhubarb stew recipe on the final page which sounds particularly malicious. Description Also known as The Book of The Extremely Dead, this ancient tome emits a cold aura and appears to be bound in human skin. You can see the freckles. Within it are to be found dark incantations and evil rites. The rhubarb stew recipe on the final page sounds particularly malicious. Fable II In Fable II it is used by Max and Sam, who unwittingly summon a hundred Hollow Men in Bowerstone Cemetery. The Hero of Bowerstone defeats them during the quest The Summoners. Later they move to Wraithmarsh to summon a Queen Banshee, which attacks Bloodstone. The book was originally taken from the Tomb of Heroes, an act which cursed the tomb with a horde of Hollow Men. Fable III In Fable III the mischievous Sam and Max require the Hero to dig up the Normanomicon from the grave of their mother, Elizabeth Spade. After you do this, they will hold a party for ghosts in Mourningwood. You will also receive the Normanomicon as a trophy. Trivia * The Summoners quest is a parody of the movie "Army of Darkness" (the third of the "Evil Dead" movies), in which the protagonist, Ash, must retrieve the Necronomicon from its place in a cemetery by reciting the phrase "Klaatu Barada Nicto." Also, when given to Sam, he will say "Tantir Barada Kandar". Tantir and Kandar are phrases recited in "The Evil Dead 2", and Barada being said in "Army of Darkness." * The "Necronomicon" was originally a creation of H.P. Lovecraft. * The Banshee summoning during Evil in Wraithmarsh is foretold in The End is Almost Nigh: "Two brothers of little wit who shall release howling death upon a town of blood." * A load screen states that if the Normanomicon should fall into the wrong hands, it would spell disaster for Albion. * It is also possible to keep the Normanomicon yourself by participating in the quest "The Summoners", retrieving the book, and immediately completing The Spire this book can be sold for 40 gold. * Some of the spells, according to Fable II and III, are as follows: "Bring The Dead Back to Life", a spell that can resurrect the dead, "Ghost Pantry" (which Sam supposes where the snacks are kept), "Ghost Pants", and "Ghost Party", which Sam and Max use to, of course, throw a party. After The Summoners quest has been completed and the book is given to Sam, he uses the "Undo Spell". *The book is apparently bound in human skin and contains a "particularly malicious" recipe for rhubarb stew. *After completing the related quest and getting the book as a trophy, Jasper will comment on it, stating, "Ah, the Normanomicon. As a young boy, I often heard tales of its sinister exploits and prayed dearly that I would never encounter it myself. Incidentally, thank you for bringing it into my living quarters." *The book's cover features a rather miserable looking face. *Just as the Necronomicon changed in appearance in every "Evil Dead" film, the Normanomicon changes appearance in every game. Category:Fable II Category:Fable III Books Category:Fable III